Modern electronic devices, such as smartphones, laptops, etc., may include batteries that are configured to be charged with a direct current (DC) supply. In some cases, an alternating current (AC) supply may be available to charge the electronic device. In such cases, an adapter may be used to convert the available form of the supply voltage to a DC supply that is compatible with the electronic device.